Online spreadsheet management applications allow users to create and manipulate spreadsheet data via a network, and maintain the data at a remote location. Current spreadsheet management applications offer many common spreadsheet functions, including formatting, graphing, filtering, etc. Many existing applications also allow a user to “freeze” a selected section of spreadsheet cells on a display. For example, a user may define a single vertically-oriented boundary on the display and disable the horizontal scrolling function on one side of the vertical boundary, or define a single horizontally-oriented boundary and disable the vertical scrolling function on one side of the horizontal boundary. By defining one horizontal boundary and one vertical boundary, a user may create four sections on the display and designate a “frozen” section in which all scrolling is disabled.